


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by watasiwalum



Category: Assassin's Creed, gamers - Fandom, gaming - Fandom
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2915141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watasiwalum/pseuds/watasiwalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia Eliade, an 19-year-old pirate is found by Connor Kenway, a native american who has been living in Homestead with his mentor for the last 6 years. Olivia's ship has now reached the bottom of the sea and her crew is more likely dead. Connor trains her and she becomes an Assassin, and lives with Connor for 2 years. Then, the redcoats strike and attack the Homestead. Connor dies to save Olivia and she swore to avenge his death. She lives in the darkness, until the French Revolution. Arno Dorian and Delsin Dorian assist her during a fight and ever since then, they fight together to learn the truth behind the revolution and kill the one behind the redcoat attack and Connor's death one year ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Will We Do With A Drunken Sailor?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so i know that those games couldn't possibly be UNITED (got it? United? Unity? No? okay...) so i changed the year of all games except Unity, because most of the story will be based on that part of Olivia's life. So Edward is not Connor's grandad and Delsin is an OC who is suppossed to be Arno's younger brother. The first chapter is kinda short lol I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN :3

_"What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_What will we do with a drunken sailor,_

_Early in the morning?”_

  The crew was singing in joy, you could see the smiles on each of their faces, as the corners of their lips curved in small grins, something you usually faced being part of the Jackdaw. Everyone was always so happy, even during our fights, even when their lives were in the line, they would always smile. They would always be filled with joy, and of course, they would always sing. There was no day that passed without the crew happily singing sea shanties. Lil’Joe would always steal some from nearby merchants everytime we stopped at Nassau, to fill our insides with rum. He recently stole a new one, called ‘The Drunken Sailor’. It was their favourite and you could easily tell; they sang it every day for the last one week.

  “Oi, Ade! Please be a good quartermaster and tell the crew to… shut up. We’ve heard enough of that shanty, don’t you think?” Edward said, smiling widely at Adewale. I let out a soft chuckle, moving closer to Edward. “A-Aye, Captain.” Ade managed to reply, trying to hold his laughter. He made his way to the main deck, informing the crew that the Captain was about to begin killing people around, due to that shanty being sang for the last seven days. Edward silently held the wheel, slightly turning it to the right and then letting go, as it turned on its own to the left. The morning breeze was so refreshing, the smell of sea always made me feel better. I loved the sea; that was the reason i had accepted to follow Edward after all.

  Oh my, it’s been so long since i last recalled that story. Five years, it’s been exactly five years since I first met Edward. It was in Nassau, i was hungry, i hadn’t eaten for days and i felt as if I would eat another person. I was walking through the streets of Nassau, in search for food or for any kind of help. People in Nassau were kind, but only to those they knew, and i was but another orphan who lived in the darkest parts of the island. I made my way to a shop close to the tavern, so many fresh fruits. I needed to get one of those apples, just one. I had to steal just one, or else that would be my end. I ducked and slowly approached the store, hiding in bushes or among the crowd. I was standing right behind the wall and I slowly stood up, checking around for any redcoats or for the merchant. No redcoats in sight and the merchant was busy flirting with the tavern lady whom he always kept trying to get laid with, but of course she never was intrested in a short, ugly, fat and married man.

  At least not this one. I slowly stretched my hand and grabbed one big, red, shiny apple. I gazed at it and smiled widely, I could already feel my hunger washing away. “Hey!” The merchant’s voice made me wake up from my flirting with the apple and realise he had seen me. “Shit.” I mumbled, turned around and began running as fast as I could. Some redcoats that had just arrived had seen what had happened and began running after me. “Fuck!” I cursed as I kept trying to lose them, but in vain. While I was running, I cut open a sack of potatos with my small dagger, making two of them fall on the ground. I grabbed three potatos in my hands and began throwing them at the redcoats. I got one right between the eyes, he let out a gasp and then fell down. Those potatos were as heavy as rocks.

  Then, a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. He tried to grab my other arm as well, but I kicked his manhood with my knee and then punched his left eye. He let go of me and began screaming in pain, as I was already running away from the five who were left chasing me.Suddenly, I bumped into someone and fell on my knees. “Woah, watch it kid.” The man I bumped into grabbed my arm and helped me to stand up. I looked at him with terrified eyes and he looked rather concerned. “What’s wrong?” He questioned. “There she is!” A redcoat yelled and the man’s gaze fell on the five men who were chasing me. “Leave it to us.” he smirked and patted my head, turning to the redcoats. “Chasing a child? Well, that’s rather unromantic, don’t you think Ade?” the man’s gaze fell on the tanned skinned one’s who was standing next to him. The second man smiled and nodded, placing his right hand on his sword. “Get out of the way, you filthy pirates. This little girl stole and will be punished.” one of the redcoats stated, as the tan skinned man laughed. “Yeah, sure…”

  Both of the men grabbed their swords and attacked the redcoats. I was standing behind a building, my eyes were widened as I gazed at how the two men were fighting. It seemed so easy for them, almost too easy. I wished I could fight like that but I only knew how to fistfight, since I had to protect myself some times. After about five minutes, all of the redcoats were lying on the ground; some dead some knocked out. I was still hiding, as the blond man turned around and began scanning the crowd, until his gaze fell on me. I got startled and hid myself again. The man slowly made his way towards me, a small grin on his lips. He looked at me and smiled widely. "Hey kid, they're gone now." he assured me and I gulped, slowly moving out of my hiding place. I looked at him, my jaw on the ground and my heart pounding.

  He held out his hand, still smiling widely. "I'm Edward. What's your name, kid?" I hesitated for a minute but then I spoke without even realising it. "Olivia." I mumbled. Then, my stomach growled. I bit my lower lip as I could feel the hunger taking over me for once again. "You hungry?" I looked at him with pleading eyes and nodded. " 'ey don't give me that look, lass. I've already decided to help ya out." and with that he lead me to his ship. That's the story of how I met Edward Kenway and ever since I was 14 until the day I turned 19, meaning last night, I've been following that hell of a captain everywhere. He made me a pirate, him and the crew became my family and Jackdaw was now my home.


	2. Chapter 2

  "Kid!" I blinked slowly as I kept hearing my nickname being called, and I knew who was calling it. "Hey,kid , wake up!" Almost everyone on the crew called me a 'kid', but there was that specific one that always made it sound so annoying. "Blackbeard..." I muttered as I rubbed my eyes with my aching fingers. Last night had been really long and tough, as we had to sink one of the navy's strongest ships in order to find some kind of medicine Blackbeard has been seeking for weeks. And the storm wasn't helping at all. I growled and stood up. "What is it, Blackbeard?" I questioned, a tone of anger was surely obvious, especially from the way my tired eyes were glaring at him.

  "You're still sleeping?! You're a pirate, jaysus! Ya should 'ave been up hours ago!" He said in his deep, and annoying, voice and then bursted into laughters. I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my collarbone-lengthed black hair. "Do you really need to be that annoying?" I asked, being serious about every single piece of that sentence. He never actually believed all those bad things i always told him, even though it was the only thing he ever heard from my mouth. I didn't exactly hate him; but he surely annoyed me. A lot. It annoyed me so much that he pretended to be the best and most feared pirate around, Edward could easily surpass him if it weren't for his non-existent brain.

  Yes, Edward _could_ come up with the best plans some times, and he could easily save the crew from ... _tight spots_ , so to say. But, of course, Edward's priorites were rum and women, at least he chose good looking ones. Yes, he was in love with Caroline, his wife, but like he always said, he was a pirate and it's a pirate's duty to bed beautiful women. I always shrugged and rolled my eyes whenever he said that but he was Edward. You couldn't really blame him for being a brainless little shit, he still was the reason all this existed, the reason Jackdaw was now sailing and the reason I was still breathing.

  I still remember that day when he proudly said the same quote, because I was scolding him for using my bed for his funny bussiness, and turned around to leave but then he suddenly turned at me again, raised his hand, and his forefinger, and said 'Olivia, you're a beautiful young woman and you know what that means. If I see any of these dirty shits trying to seduce you, I personally will cut their balls off and feed them to them.' I remember bursting into laughters, he acted as a older brother and it was the first time he actually told me something to show protection. 'And please tell me you haven't been bedded by any of them. Please, I really wouldn't like to fill my robes with blood so early in the morning' I let out a few giggles and shook my head from left to right.  No, I hadn't done anything like that yet, even though I ...did wonder how it felt like.

  I once asked Bull's Eye if it really was such a bad thing, since Edward always kept forbidding me from even discussing the issue. Bull's Eye bursted into laughters and patted my head. 'Ya too young to talk about that, don't you think, doll face? Well... some education wouldn't hurt I suppose.' and that was the one discussion I completely regretted and will always regret in my live for participating in. For even starting, for engaging such a conversation. I remember asking Bull's Eye how was it possible for a woman to not break at least one bone while doing all those... things. 'I'm not doing that.' I stated, in a disgusted expression. 'Not yet.' He muttered and broke into laughters for once again. My eyebrows were so low at that moment, I didn't even look normal. 'Why would anyone want to lick your-- uh, it took me so long to get used to rum... i don't know if i'll be able to get used to that on my lips.' Bull's Eye couldn't hold his laughter, tears had formed at the corners of his eyes as he laughed. 

  Even though I'm currently 19, I have never done anything like that yet. And neither do I intend to, at least not for the time being. Edward always keeps an eye out for any of the pirates around us, especially those who looked at me for more than 3 seconds. The crew knew; they knew that anyone who tried to... seduce me, was a dead man. But everyone thought of me as their daughter in Jackdaw. I was the youngest but surely not the most innocent one. My tongue was sharp and my fighting skills were as good as a trained assassin's. Edward had once told me of a pirate he had 'met' and fought, he told me how he acquired his first robes even though he never knew of the Assassins. Mary has also told me so many things about Assassins. I always wanted to be one, but my life belonged to the seas and the Jackdaw. Mary had trained me a little, she said it would be a great help whenever I had to handle myself on my own, which was really rare. Edward was almost all the time with me, escorting me everywhere, protecting me and taking care of me. 

  "Should I cut my hair?" I questioned Adewale, while playing with my collarbone-lengthed hair. Long hair wasn't really made for me. It usually annoyed me, being a pirate meant that you had no time to take care of yourself, no time fixing your hair and all those things normal girls would do. But i never was a normal girl, the looks on the faces of males when told that I was a pirate were always priceless. "Short hair suits you better, Oli, i've already told you that." Ade replied, crossing his arms and gazing at the endless sea. I let out a long sigh. "I'll probably cut it before the Big Fight." I answered and closed my eyes, inhaling the beautiful smell of the sea.

  The Big Fight was something Edward had been planning for months. Jackdaw and Queen Anne's Revenge would once again attack the Navy but this time the reward was bigger. Mary had told us about some ...big treasure. Something none of us had ever imagined. _'It will be really hard yes; but it will be worth it.'_ That's what she kept saying until she finally managed to get Edward in the plan. Edward wasn't always in for the money, no. Being a pirate  _did_ mean being in something for the money, only caring about your own ass, but Edward was different. Edward cared for his freaking ship and loved every single one of those whom he called his 'crew'. And so did they, the crew always fought as hard as possible to protect Jackdaw and her captain; Edward. And that's what I did as well. I fought to protect my home,  _Jackdaw_ , and the man who saved me,  _Edward_.

  "Get ready _men_!" Edward shouted, raising his hand in the air and then his eyes fell on me. "...and woman." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms to hear what the captain had to say. "The Big Fight is close... and all of you know that our end is unknown. I cannot tell whether we make it out of there alive, or reach the bottom of the ocean." None looked surprised, everyone knew that being a pirate meant putting your life in the line every single second of the day. "But it has been a pleasure, working with you gentlemen for the last few years. You've all been a great crew, helping me to be a good captain. And I thank you for that!" The whole crew began cheering, shouting and screaming.

  They loved and worshipped Edward as if he was their God; well in some way he  _was_. He saved most of them, he gave them shelter and food, he taught them how to handle themselves, he cared about them. "Edward..." I muttered, as I made my way to him. He turned at me, smiling. "That was it?" I questioned. He knew exactly what I meant and he let out a sigh. He patted my head and smiled widely. "That's a pirate's life, doll face." I lowered my gaze and bit my lower lip. "And because of that, you are not coming." My eyes widened and I was staring at him, my jaw on the floor. "What?! There's no way I'm staying in Nassau while you'll be losing your life!" I screamed at him, slapping his hand off my head.

  Edward exhaled and crossed his arms. "Olivia, do you wish to throw your life away? Did I save you to throw your life and skills away?" he questioned, worry filling his gaze. "And you?! You throw your life and your crew's life away after all those years? After all that?" I fought back, trying to bring him to his senses.  _If_ Jackdaw were to fall, I was to fall with her. "Are you really going to leave me all on my own in Nassau?!" I screamed. "Olivia, you need to be alone. You're a woman now, not a child, and also a trained pirate. If you aren't able to make it on your own, then you cannot be called a pirate." Edward explained and I shut my eyes. "We are different pirates." 

  "There are  _no_ different pirates, Olivia, listen to yourself! Everything I have now, I achieved it on my own. All of these men got here on their own! They fought for their lives! Olivia, even if I turned down The Big Fight, I would still be gone one day! What would you do then, commit suicide? I cannot always protect you, child. You need to be there for your own self!" He shouted and emphasized every singe word of his sentences. I was completely speechless. Edward had never spoken that way to me, but ... he was right. All these years, I've completely leaned on Edward for practically... everything. I wasn't sure If I was ready to make it on my own... _but I would_.

  "Fine. Go and kill yourself." I muttered and made my way to the lower deck. I ran my hands through my hair, as I felt hot tears making their way down my cheeks. "Fuck, Kenway... how can you just throw your life away like that?" I muttered under my breath as I could no longer hide my feelings, at least not from myself. It hurt, it hurt that after all those years suddenly they were about to walk to their own deaths. Edward had completely forbiddened me from taking part to The Big Fight, fearing for my life. But no, I would not just stay in Nassau, doing nothing while Edward and the crew were dying.

  I would go to The Big Fight and either save Jackdaw or die with her.


	3. Chapter 3

  I crossed my arms and exhaled, as Jackdaw was almost to Nassau. Edward was going to make sure I reached Nassau and stayed there. And that was what was going to happen... until he could see me no more. Jackdaw was slowly stopping, and I could feel my whole body getting more and more heavy. It was the first time I really wished I wouldn't have to get off the ship. Whenever we stopped at Nassau, it was either for rum or to get some supplies for Jackdaw. But now it was different. Once I set foot in Nassau, I was on my own. Even if I went according to _my_ plan, I'd still do it on my own. It felt so... _new_. I don' t know if it was good or not, but it certainly was a new feeling.

  
  Edward walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'll miss you, kid." He muttered, pain filling his gaze. I could feel my heart aching. Edward was always a good man, his kindness didn't always turn out as a fortune, but he was always kind-hearted. He cared for the crew, he cared for me. He cared for them and believed in them even when they were about to leave him on his own. Edward had made mistakes in his life, _yes_ and plenty so to say, but he was a  _person_. He was but a mere person, a lonely one. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words escaped my parted lips. I wanted to yell, I want to beg him to not do it. To beg him to stay with me and protect me. I needed Edward's embrace more than any time, I needed to feel that protection he always made me feel. Edward was the father I never had, and I was about to lose him forever. My eyes were getting teary and my lower lip was now trembling.

  He put his other hand on my free shoulder and squeezed both of them. "Be strong." He then patted my head and moved backwards. I could see the pain in his eyes, I could tell that he didn't wish for this either. I lowered my gaze and then one tear escaped my eyelids, making its way on my right boot. Adewale came right after and locked me in a tight embrace. "Gon' miss ya, doll face." he said and sighed, feeling even more... nostalgic. I could feel my heart already missing them, missing Jackdaw, missing everything we did as a team. As a family. But as Edward had told me many times, my only family was myself, and shall always be.

  I embraced him tightly, trying to hold my tears from falling. "I'll miss you too, Ade..." I muttered and then he let go of me, tapped my nose and left. "Goodbye everyone." I said smiling and waved at them, all of the crew waving back at me. I stepped off the Jackdaw and from the moment I set foot on Nassau, I didn't turn around to see them leave. I had my back turned at them the whole time, my hands were trembling and my eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry Olivia, it's not even the right time to do so. In a few hours, will be your last moments.... you can cry then." I muttered to myself under my breath. Jackdaw was about to leave the port. I wipped my tears and began sprinting towards the ship. I climbed one of the wooden poles which supported the entrance of the port, and once I was at the top of it, I jumped off and grabbed one of the ropes that hanged from the back part of Jackdaw.

  I had to be quiet. I slowly climbed and then made my way to the left part of the ship, checking if there was any open window for me to enter. Fortunately, my gaze fell on an open one, just above me. I climbed it and entered as quietly as possible. I was in the hold, and fortunately it was always empty during the morning. I crouched, just in case, and made my way to some empty barrels we kept at the far end of the hold. I slowly stood up and entered the barrel, making myself comfortable. "I'm falling with you." I whispered, tapping the floor of the Jackdaw. Then, I heard the hatch door open. I closed my mouth with my hands, trying to make as little noise as I could.

  "Kenway, you had no choice." I heard Ade's voice and two pairs of feet walking around the hold. "Adewale, I'm not sure if I did the right thing... I should have... I _should have_ explained. I should have told her the truth, then she may had understood the reason I abandoned her like that. I ... I _don't_ want her to hate me, Ade." I would recognize Edward's voice everywhere, but this time his voice was different. His voice carried so many feelings. Pain, sadness, sorrow, hurt. It pained my heart to hear him like that. "She does not hate you, Edward. Everything she knows; you taught her. She lives because of you, you also live because of her, do you think she forgot everything you've done for her?" Adewale questioned.

  "I wish I had explained her everything..." Edward's voice was barely heard, I could barely make out the words. After that, I heard the hatch door open and close once again. I slowly peeked out of the barrel and realised I was on my own for once again. I collapsed back inside the barrel and began sobbing, as quiet as I could. I kept asking myself, what did Edward want to explain to me? I wanted to go out there and ask him myself, but he would surely just return me to Nassau. No,  _no_ , I was  _not_ going back to Nassau. I didn't care if Edward had lied to me, the only thing I cared was that I  _wanted_ to die with the man I always thought of as father. I knew... I knew that Edward would probably be so dissapointed, I hated making him dissappointed but I had made my decision, and nothing could change that.

  While I was thinking all these again and again, trying to figure out what Edward was hiding from me, my eyelids got so much heavier from all the crying that I fell asleep without even realising it myself. During my smooth slumber, I dreamt of all these years that had passed. I dreamt of my first fight with the crew, I was still so vulnerable and could barely hold the sword due to my small figure, but soon got the hang of it and easily brought down three redcoats. I remember Edward praising me and Lil'Joe raising me on his shoulders while everyone was cheering for the 'skilled doll face' they had been granted. I felt so happy that all of them were smiling because of me. I felt proud.

  Then I dreamt of when I first met Blackbeard. He was acting all scary towards me, but he never scared me, not one bit. He just annoyed me  _a lot_. I remember exactly how I had replied to him calling me a little girl.  _'You may call me a little girl, but this little girl could kick your old and ugly ass anytime without even putting much effort into it, you grandpa!'_ Oh my, for a 15-year-old, I really had a sharp tongue. Edward's eyes were about to leave their place after my reply, and everyone around had bursted into laughters, Blackbeard as well. He patted my head and smiled widely.  _'Tis lass goin' to be the best female pirate around. Keep that in mind, Kenway.'_ That's exactly what Blackbeard had replied. And of course, I still had that grumpy face of mine, still watching out for that old man. Yet, I always loved Blackbeard just as I loved all of them. He cared for me, a lot actually.  _Tch_ , that old scary man. _  
_

Then my eyes suddenly opened wide. I instantly put my hands around my mouth so that I made no sound and blinked several times. "Get ready men, it's about time we taught those fuckers a lesson. Let's show them what being a pirate actually means." I heard Mary's voice echo through the hold, and then several pairs of feet made their way to the main deck. Mary was still there, I could feel her. I held my breath and made no moves. "You can come out." My eyes widened and I looked above me. There was nobody there so i still made no sound. "Olivia, come out. I know you're inside that barrel." Mary's voice was less loud now, and I slowly stood up from the barrel.

  She shook her head from side to side as she kept walking around the hold. "Why, Olivia?  _Why_?!" She almost yelled and I gulped. "Because we're pirates, and we fall together!" I replied, clenching my fists. "You're a kid, Olivia! You ought to live, what will you achieve by dying here?!" My gaze was fixed at the floor, her now loud voice piercing through my ears. "If I am to die, I want to die with my family." I muttered and closed my eyes. I felt soft hands holding my cheeks. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Mary's sad face right in front of mine. "This should have been different." she whispered and brought her forehead against mine. "You should have escaped." 

  "Escaped from what?" I questioned and she shook her head, trying to hold her tears. "From this fate." she muttered and let go of me. Then the navy's ships' bells began ringing. My heart was beating to the beat of the bell's ringing, and so was Mary's. "I'm so sorry." she mumbled and then ran towards the main deck. "Wait!" I shouted and ran after her, making my way to the main deck as well. Everyone was running like crazy, the storm was unbearable and you could smell the gun powder all over the air. You could smell the blood, you could even smell and sense the fear that dominated. "Olivia?!" Edward's angry voice made me turn around and face him.

  He grabbed my shoulders and glared into my eyes. "What are you doing here?!" He shouted but I couldn't answer. Then, his gaze fell on Mary. " _You_ brought her here!" He shouted at her and Mary let out a sigh. "She came her on her own, Edward." she replied and Edward's gaze was once again fixed on me. "Why?!" He questioned angrily and I gulped. "Because I want to fall with you,  _father_." Edward froze in place. It was the first time in five years that I had actually called him 'father'. He always was my father, he raised me, took care of me and protected me as if I were his daughter. And that was just enough for me to consinder him my father.

  Before he could even open his mouth to reply, our ship got attacked and the cannon balls landed right beside us, making everyone on the main deck literally fly out of the ship. The last thing I remember was Edwards hand reaching out for me, while both him and Mary were screaming my name. My eyes were wide and my lips were parted, then I felt accute pain all over my body. Everything turned black, I could see nothing, I could feel nothing. Only darkness. 

 

 

 

**_May there always be angels_ **

 

**_To watch over you_ **

 

**_To guide you each step of the way_ **

 

**_To guard you and keep you_ **

 

**_Safe from all the harm_ **


	4. Chapter 4

  I slowly blinked, as I was moaning in pain. I could barely feel my body but I also felt acute pain everywhere. The sun had barely risen but I could feel my eyes burning. I parted my lips to shout, I wanted to shout for help but both my lips and neck were sore, making it hard to even breathe. Every part of my skin was sore and ached. I slowly moved my left arm upwards and felt something against my fingers. I managed to move my head and fix my eyes on whatever I was touching.

   My eyes widened and I gasped. "E-Edward... " I muttered and fought to stand up. I couldn't move my legs so I just began pushing myself towards him. I was standing right above him and I was hitting his chest, with every strength I had left. "Wake up... wake up, Edward..." I mumbled again and again, as my eyelids were getting heavier for once again. "Please Edward..." Then my eyes closed for once again, as I was falling into deep sleep while whispering things I couldn't even make out myself.

 

-

 

  "Olivia!" I opened my eyes and jerked off my place. I looked around shocked and realised I was inside Jackdaw, which was burning while still sailing. The air was filled with smoke and the gun powder smell was so strong that I had to secure my mouth and nose with my palm. I ran towards the hatch door, as the ship was shaking like crazy, making it so hard to move. I opened the hatch door and climbed to the main deck. I was looking around in complete shock. All I could see was my crew's bodies all over the floor and sea, blood had painted the whole ship.  "Edward! Edward!" I screamed as loud as I could, as tears were streaming down my cheeks.

  I felt so scared, it was the first time i've felt so scared. "Olivia!" Edward's voice echoed through the air and I quickly turned around, feeling strong arms around me. "Olivia, you're alive!" My eyes widened and I looked at his face. "Edward..." I muttered and then I heard a loud splutter. I wrapped my arms around Edward's back, feeling even more scared, but then I froze. I felt something on Edward's back and he was shivering while holding me, his grasp getting less and less strong and his heartbeats slowing down.  I removed my arms and glanced at my palms, my eyes about to leave their place. There was blood all over my hands and my eyes were now fixed on Edward. "No..." I mumbled, as Edward got shot twice, in his left shoulder. His eyes were looking at mine, as he gave me one last smile before collapsing. " _NO_!" I yelped and collapsed on my knees, trying to wake him up.

  "Edward! Get up! Edward!" I cried out, but Edward was not moving nor breathing. As I was raising my bloodshot eyes, I froze for once again.  "Mary..." Mary was lying a few feet away, a dagger stabbed in her chest. Her lips were parted and a pool of blood surrounded her. As I was starring at her in complete shock, her eyes suddenly opened and she was staring right into mine. "Don't die on us." she mumbled in a hurt tone. I blinked, in shock, but then she was lying there again like I first saw her. I gasped and turned around, not being able to look at Mary's corpse any longer. Then, I saw Adewale.

  "No..." I bemoaned as I was staring at Adewale's dead body.  He was standing against Edward's cabin door, several shots on his chest and blood all over his torso. "Adewale!" I bawled and reached out my hand at him, but pulled it back shortly after that. I clenched my fist and held it against my chest, as I could now feel the tears burning my cheeks. Literally. Tears were burning my cheeks and I was screaming, not being able to bear the pain. "Live and escape, Olivia." I looked at Adewale again but he was lying there, lifeless. I swore I had heard his voice, I could hear everyone's voices inside my head, pleading me to escape and live on.

  Then, a pair of hands grabbed my left arm and I quickly turned my eyes back at Edward. His eyes were bloodshot and he was staring right into my soul. He parted his lips to speak, as blood was running from the corners of his mouth. "Wake up." he mumbled, and suddenly I felt acute pain on my left shoulder, and screeched in pain. I quickly squeezed my shoulder with my free hand and screamed, as blood was now all over my left arm. "Wake up!" Edward screamed and then everything turned black. Screams and splutters still made their way inside my head, the strong smell of blood and cannon powder entered my nostrils making me sick and the pain was still so acute.

  I jolted from the feeling of strong pain against my forehead. I inhaled and exhaled several times, while studying my surroundings.  _Where am I?_ I questioned myself, feeling confused. I remembered fighting, I remembered seeing everyone die and get shot, then I was suddenly in a warm and cosy room. It was a small wooden house, I supposed, I was lying on a double bed at the far end of the room and right beside me was a coffee table with some medicine and a glass of water on it. Opposite the bed was a small fireplace which both warmed up and illuminated the room. A small wardrobe stood next to the fireplace and a medium-sized window was right next to the bed. I blinked, trying to realise what was going on.

  The door unexpectedly opened, and a young woman entered the room with some clothes in her arms. She looked at me and her lips formed a warm smile. "You're awake." she sighed in relief and put the clothes on the wardrobe. She took a seat on a chair next to the bed I was lying on and looked at me with friendly eyes. "How are you feeling?" she wondered outloud and I swallowed. My throat was still sore, but I was able to speak. "I... I feel pain..." I managed to reply and she exhaled. "Well, that's normal. You've been shot." My eyes widened and I glanced at my shoulder.  _Had my dream actually happen then?_ I fixed my eyes on her again. _  
_

"Where am I ?" I asked and her gaze was warm for once again. "You're at the Homestead, you were found by the sea and brought here to be taken care of. It's a miracle for you to be alive, so to say." She explained and I cleared my throat. "There was... a man lying next to me. Where is he?" I asked, worry taking over me. "A man?" she seemed shocked. "No, sweety, Connor found you by yourself." she added and I lowered my eyebrows. "Connor ?" she nodded and let out a soft chuckle. "Connor lives at the manor, right up the hill." She pointed outside the window as a big manor was barely visible from where we were.

  "He found you by the sea, almost dead and brought you here. He looked concerned, maybe you should go see him after you've healed." The woman suggested and I slowly nodded. "I should thank him." I muttered and let out a sigh. "I'll leave you be then." She slowly stood up and made her way to the door. "Oh, I also brought you some clothes, since yours had been completely ruined... you can get changed whenever you feel better." she smiled and pointed at the pile of clothes on the wardrobe. "Excuse me, I didn't catch your name..." I said in a low tone and she nodded.

  "Right, where are my manners! My name is Myriam." She introduced herself and I nodded. "Olivia." I spoke shortly after and she shook her head. "See you later then, Olivia." then she exited the room and closed the door right after. My gaze turned towards the window and fixed on the endless sky. "Are you all gone?" I breathed, as a tear rolled down to my chin. I raised my right hand to wipe it away, and felt something on my cheek. I got curious, so I slowly stood up, holding my waist which hurt like hell and made my way to the wardrobe which had a hanging mirror above it.

  I glanced at my reflection and gasped. Three long burning scars were carved on my left cheek, starting from my lower eyelid to the beggining of my upper lip. I hesitatingly brought my shaking fingers against the scars and touched them, my eyes staring at my reflection shocked. "What the hell did I dream?" I mumbled and returned to the bed, without being able to make out whatever had actually happened back at the Jackdaw.


	5. Chapter 5

  Once i was finished putting on my new combat boots, I rose from the bed and took a deep breath. I glanced at the mirror, observing my new outfit. A white short-sleeved pirate-like shirt with a black corset around my waist. A light grey colored pair of loose shorts and thigh-lengthed black socks decorated my pale legs and lasty my raven combat boots. I ran my hand through my collarbone-lengthed raven hair and made my way to the living room of the wooden house. Nobody was to be seen in the house, so I decided to follow Myriam's words and go thank my...saviour.

 

  Connor was his name, I thought. I exited the house and a beautiful landscape appeared before my eyes. I gasped and began looking around in awe. It was beautiful. I slowly walked towards the big mansion that was barely visible just a few metres away from the wooden cottage. My eyes were devouring the beautiful scenery, something I had never seen before. I had grown up in the seas, meaning that I never actually lived in the woods or seen aything like that. Yes, I loved the sea dearly but this was...  _different_. For some reason, it felt like home. And the reason that I felt uneasy is because... i never had a true home.

 

  Without realising it, I had finally reached the mansion. Beautiful horses rested in the stables making a smile appear on my dry and cut lips. The door of the mansion opened slowly, gaining my attention. I was standing a just a few feet away from the house. A tall and built figure was standing right outside the door, staring at me. He wasn't moving and neither was I. My lips parted as I tried to speak. "Are you Connor?" I questioned as he lowered his hood. A dark-skinned face was revealed, with beautiful characteristics. His brown orbs observed my tiny figure -compared to his- and he gulped. "I see you're awake..." he muttered and I slowly nodded. "I'm Olivia. Myriam told me I'd find you here and I... I needed to thank you for saving me." I explained and cleared my throat.

 

  I looked at his face again, trying to realise how can one man be so good-looking. _Whoa Olivia, calm those hormones_ , I thought and turned my gaze at the ground. "How are you feeling?" He suddenly asked and I looked at his beautiful orbs for once again. "Tired. My body aches, but I'll be alright. I'll leave as soon as I--" his deep voice cut my speech in no time. "You cannot possibly leave. You're have not completely healed yet." he explained and I opened my mouth to speak. "But i have nowhere to stay. And I can't bring myself to be of any burden to any of you here." the words escaped my lips without me thinking any of them. Did I actually want to leave? This man was indeed intresting, making me want to learn more about him even though I saw him for the first time.

 

  "You would not be any kind of burden. Myriam would be glad to let you stay." he seemed to be trying a little too hard. A small giggle escaped my lips and I let out a sigh. "I guess if Myriam is okay with that... I'd be more than pleased. It's not like I have anywhere to go." I explained and smiled at him. "Good. I-I mean, I...u-uh..." his sudden awkwardness made me smile. "It's alright, I understand." I assured him and he nodded. There was an awkward silence until I finally decided to speak. "Connor, If I may ask... when you found me, was I... um... alone?" I questioned him, still being nervous about Edward. His eyebrows were lowered in confusion as he eyed me. "If I recall correctly... it was only you, Olivia." he explained and I nodded. "I see. I... I will be leaving now." I smiled at him and turned away, making my way to Myriam's house.

 

  When I reached the wooden cottage, I saw Myriam doing something outside of the house. She realised I was standing there awkwardly and she smiled at me. "Olivia! There you are. I assumed you had gone to Connor's mansion so I waited for you." she explained and I moved towards her. I sat beside her on a bench and crossed my legs. "Yes, I had gone to thank him. He seems like a very kind man..." I spoke my mind and she looked at me, a kind smile on her lips. "Oh, he indeed is... he's the reason all this exists. He always helps everyone out and he also protects us." Myriam happily explained.

 

  "Are you... into him?" I playfully questioned and she gasped. Then she softly laughed. "Oh, dear, no! I would never like Connor in such manner." She shook her head from side to side. "I'm pretty sure you'll grow to like him if you decide to stay." she teased me and I looked at her shocked. My pale cheeks turned bright pink at the thought. "Oh, I-I couldn't possibly...wait... you mean, I can actually stay here?" I questioned and she nodded, happily. "Of course, sweetheart. I would love to have somebody like you around, I was in need of a good friend." she explained and I unexpectedly locked her in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Myriam." She hugged me back and patted my back. "Thank  _you_ , Olivia."

 

\--------

 

  I was sitting on the half-broken bridge right above the beautiful river. I had taken both my socks and boots off, diving my feet in the river. I laid on my back and took a deep breath. "Could I possibly start again?" I asked myself, obviously not waiting for an answer. "That is your choice and only." An elderly voice startled me, making me get in a sitting position. "Achilles, hello there." I greeted Connor's mentor whom I met a few days ago. He walked towards me and then proceeded sitting right next to me, letting out a few moans of pain.

 

  "Olivia, you're the only one who can actually change your future. Because it's  _yours_ to change. No matter what you went through, life is not over until you lay in your deathbed, lifeless. You will experience countless changes in your life. You will feel pain,betrayal,happiness,sadness,love." I felt my cheeks turning red once I heard the word 'love'. It was so new for me. Edward was so protective over me, not letting any boy close to me. I never felt love, and was probably never loved in such manner. That's why I was somehow... excited to be on my own for once.

 

  "Thank you Achilles." I happily thanked him, his words made me feel so much better. Achilles knew how to help me with anything. "I guess... it's finally time for something new, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "Exactly, Olivia. You know... Connor seems to be growing really fond of you. He never acted so... freely in front of anyone." he suddenly explained and I looked at him shocked. "O-Oh, does he? That's... comforting to hear." I confessed and Achilles giggled as he stood up. "Is it?" he eyed me and then began laughing as he slowly moved away.


End file.
